La Vie Sexuel de Dave Moss
by Jerry BeansMan
Summary: Dave Moss est le gars le plus cool du bahut. A présent "retraité", il organise des réunions secretes pour apprendre aux jeunes cherubin comment faire plaisir à une demoiselle et se devenir son honorable héritier. Bruce, Shakeel, James, Jack, Kevin et à peu près tout les garçons du campus, se battent pour devenir la nouvelle légende... Who Win ?


**La vie sexuel de Dave Moss**

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à droite, Shakeel dormait paisiblement.

Il était _4:44_ et Bethany ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle avait 13 ans mais en paraissait 2 de plus. Elle s'était toujours sentie plus mature que les autres, alors pourquoi fallait-il imposer le même âge minimum à tous le monde ?

De plus, elle savait que Shakeel en mourrait d'envie. Elle le voyait, dès qu'elle avait le dos tounré, il l'a passait aux rayons x. Faut dire qu'elle était mignonne Bethany. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, ses yeux couleurs noisettes qui lui donnait faussement l'air innocente, son petit nez recourbé, ses doux lobes d'oreilles... Elle avait même des formes : ses fesses étaient plutôt fermes et rebondies et ses seins étaient petits mais ils allaient parfaitement sa silhouette.

_4:58_, Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Bethany sauta de son lit jusqu'à celui de son camarade. Elle tira lentement la couverture pour pouvoir se glisser tendrement au fond du lit. Shakeel gigota un instant et se retourna en direction de la fille. Bethany le dévisagea. Il était plutôt mignion. Et puis, elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

_5:00_, Bethany tenta une manoeuvre pour observer le petit oiseau de son ami. Elle tira doucement son caleçon vers ses pieds et repoussa son tee-shirt de quelques centimètres. Parfait. Elle pouvait l'admirer.

« mon Dieu c'est énorme » pensa t-elle en émettant un petit soupir. Elle se risqua à toucher le long baton. Il frémissait. Bethany palpa longuement le sexe de son coéquipier avant que celui-ci n'ouvre un oeil.

Puis deux.

Elle se plaqua la tête cpntre l'oreiller et fit mine de dormir. Shakeel était très surpris de voir une fille dans son lit en pleine nuit. Il se gratta le crane quelques secondes et lança comme un petit « Bethany ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Alors Shakeel la secoua un petit peu.

Shak', tu m'as réveillé ! Couina la pauvre fille.

Tu fais quoi bon Dieu ! T'es pas dans ton lit au cas où t'aur...

Rhô mais je sais gros malin ! Rétorqua Bethany. C'est juste que j'avais un peu froid donc je me suis un peu rapproché de toi...

Hum Bethany ?

Quoi ?

Pourquoi ai-je la bite à l'air ?

Sa camarade devint rouge vif. Elle lui lança un regard implorant et pria pour quitter cette pièce dans la minute.

Okay Bet', je veux pas me fâcher mais explique moi au juste.

Ne sachant que dire, Bethany tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle attrapa les joues de l'arabe et lui déposa un long bisous sur les lèvres. Au début un peu géné, Shakeel se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Et puis il finit par lui rendre un baiser passionné.

Les deux s'embrassèrent avec fougue pendant deux bonnes minutes et leurs bouches se décollèrent enfin, avec le long filet de bave qui va avec.

Tu veux le faire ? Demanda Bethany.

Mais tu n'as que 13 ans !

J'en ai envie Shak', et puis on est à 500 km du campus alors l'interdiction, elle peut aller se faire foutre. Tu veux qu'on baise ou pas ?

T'as toujours les mots fins toi ! Ricana Shak'.

Il l'a plaqua contre le drap et l'embrassa passionément. Il brûlait de lui enlever sa nuisette et il ne se fit pas prier quand elle lui intima de le faire. Il l'a déshabilla en un instant et il se retrouva avec une femme nue dans ses draps. Heureusement qu'il avait un paquet d'adrénaline avec lui parce que sinon, il serait vite tombé dans les pommes. Il ne réfléchi pas d'avantages : elle lui retira son haut de pyjama et déposa un bisous sur ses abdos. Il lui embrassa les seins rageusement en contrepartie. Après 5 minutes de combat avec le cordon de son bas, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux nu comme des vers.

Shak',va s'y doucement au début hein !

Elle commençait à avoir peur. Elle redoutait la douleur.

Bet', je serai ton prince charmant dont tu as tant rêvé ! Ne t'en fais pas, pense à ton plaisir, lui répondit doucement son nouvel amoureux.

SuiTE TôtBien


End file.
